A liquid crystal display includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate arranged to oppose the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the array substrate and the opposite substrate, for example. The array substrate or the opposite substrate includes a light shielding section having a lattice shape in a plan view. The light shielding section defines a plurality of pixels. The array substrate includes a thin film transistor (TFT) serving as a switching element.
In this liquid crystal display, an electric field is formed in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage between a pixel electrode provided in each of a plurality of pixels and a common electrode provided to be common to the plurality of pixels. Thus, in each of the pixels, display is performed based on image data. For example, an image is displayed outside the opposite substrate.
In this liquid crystal display, a spacer section is formed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate in order to maintain a spacing between the array substrate and the opposite substrate and maintain the thickness of the liquid crystal layer constant. The spacer section is fixed to the opposite substrate, for example. The spacer section is arranged to overlap the light shielding section in a plan view.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-186148 (Patent Literature 1) and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-181786 (Patent Literature 2), for example, discuss a liquid crystal display in which a spacer section formed between an array substrate and an opposite substrate is arranged to overlap a light shielding section in a plan view.
In this liquid crystal display, the array substrate or the opposite substrate may be deflected by application of a force from the outside, so that the array substrate and the opposite substrate may shift from each other in a transverse direction, i.e., in a direction parallel to a surface of the array substrate or a surface of the opposite substrate. In such a case, a spacer section may come close to the surface of the array substrate in apart arranged inside each of pixels in a plan view, and an oriented film formed on the surface of the array substrate in the part arranged inside each of the pixels in a plan view may be damaged. As a result, light may leak from a damaged part of the oriented film.
The present invention has been made to solve a problem in the above-described conventional technique and is directed to providing a liquid crystal display capable of preventing or inhibiting, even if an array substrate and an opposite substrate shift from each other, a spacer section from coming close to a surface of the array substrate in a part arranged inside each of pixels.